Talk:"Retreat!"
Lol IWAY gets a boost Skuld 05:28, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :My thoughts exactly. But then people continue to use IWAY after 2 serious nerfs, so maybe they stop using it after a boost?? --Xeeron 07:43, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :This is a Tactics skill, however. Also, there are plenty of new skills which make IWAY harder. — 130.58 (talk) (21:57, 19 May 2006 (CDT)) :What deos within sic mean? ::basically, spelling and grammer as published. wikipedia:sic --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:07, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Why do no Iway teams use this? It seems quite powerful. :Because the brains behind the IWAY build stopped using/improving it months ago. (T/ ) 21:23, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Does the shout trully reach map wide? --Dcpmx :tested it out, it doesn't reach across the map. As long as the person using this skill is within selectable range it will reach but nothing beyond that.--Dcpmx 16:33, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Hahaha... another Monty Python shout.... Although a little less memorable.--Coloneh RIP 19:36, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Are you f**king stupid? Just because a word used here shows up in Monty Python doesn't make it a reference... it's ONE WORD THAT'S BEEN USED IN PRACTICALLY EVERY SINGLE BATTLE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF HUMANITY. And yes, I'm going around flaming reference noobs in every single shout page on guildwiki.--Mafaraxas 18:29, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Reference noobs? Coloneh ain't a noob, I think the only noob here is you.. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:15, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Though Mafaraxas does not need to be so harsh, he IS correct, the word "retreat!" has been shouted in almost every single battle in human history. but i'd say only half of the time is the word retreat used in a war context, people say retreat all the time in conversations. M s4 21:08, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Monty Python look, m8. It stands to reason that ANet for whatever reason, used many quotes from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Just look at all of them. Half the shouts are from Monty Python, so there is no reason why this shouldn't have come from there as well Caramel Ni 16:30, 2 April 2007 (CDT) yes but i think he also means that alot of the shouts are one worded and u cant start quoting one word lines from a single source. sometimes a word is just a word even if it was in some movie alot of people love. shouts like "Can't Touch This!" and "It's Just A Fleshwound!" are obviously referring to both monty pyton and mc hammer. Note that both the name and the skill icon are referring to them. I can't think this would come from any movie or w/e... it's just a logical thing to say when you're running because a teammate's dead, really.--Rickyvantof 11:35, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :As Mafaraxas bluntly stated, this is a very commonly used term in ANY warzone, and really has no proof whatsoever that it is a reference to Monty Python. "It's Just A Flesh Wound." however is NOT used an incredible amount, it is obviously from Monty Python, and the icon looks like a guy missing 1 arm, which is the situation the quote was used --Gimmethegepgun 16:09, 13 April 2007 (CDT) The range needed to activate it is alot shorter than earshot....testin it right now. Btw, you watch waaay too much Monty Python if you think this is a reference =/ As mentioned before, it's a common battle term. P A R A S I T I C 20:49, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::yup, if they wanted to quote some more python at you, they would have used "Run Away!" instead. Retreat is a common phrase and thats all. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:04, 3 June 2007 (CDT) FA I tried using this on the team's npc in Fa and it does not work. Allies are ppl on your pannel only? 24.201.190.111 00:30, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Nvm I just realised that It's not earshot range.24.201.190.111 00:53, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Icon Wow...it really looks like they just pasted some random co-worker's head onto the picture when they were done with it.-- 15:22, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :it honestly looks like they spent bout 12 seconds on this picture. they just took like 2 different pictures, cut a guys head out, pasted it on a body, then drew some lines on top of it to make it look like he was wearing armor.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 13:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::LOLLOLOLO 20:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Lost-Blue 20:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed --Gimmethegepgun 22:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Anomaly Lol... So, you kill someone, and suddenly decide it was probably a bad idea: "RETREAT!" King Neoterikos 10:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Lol , didn't think about it that way, i guess then you would be like:"You will die!" and you will see that "Victory is Mine!" ( bang, the person is dead) haha see i told you.( you think about what you just done) ow crap,i probably shouldnt have done that..... Retreat!!!! Incoming!!!. Run i say run!! Fallback! now! Durga Dido 12:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) This anomaly doesn't seem to work anymore. I've been trying to Retreat from dead enemies on the Isle of the Nameless all day, and none will trigger it. (T/ ) 22:41, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Orange circles over corpses Isn't it strange that you can still see the orange circles, even if the carrier of this skill isn't in your party? Bonwor Fierceblade has this skill and is an ally in Assault on Stronghold, but he isn't considered a party member, thus his "Retreat!" will never affect you. Regardless, you can still see those orange circles. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 20:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, not really. It's basically a spell animation, just like Prot Spirit's Buddha. It just happens when the skill is recharged, rather than used :p Also, it's really only useful to the user of this skill, but all partymembers see it nontheless (yes, heroes, bla). --Vipermagi 20:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC)